


Banked Fire

by Shimejinyokkiri



Category: Under Night In-Birth (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimejinyokkiri/pseuds/Shimejinyokkiri
Summary: After a "Hollow Night," Chaos indulges in sex with Gordeau.
Relationships: Chaos | Asuma Kei/Gordeau
Kudos: 1





	Banked Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [うずみび ("Banked Fire")](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/660718) by shimejinyokkiri. 



> Gordeau=top Chaos=bottom
> 
> I translated original version (in Japanese) into English through DeepL and revised a little. Thanks for DeepL.
> 
> URL of the original version: https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=10625370

"Huh……, ah, nn……"  
The only sounds in the bedroom were the mingling of sensual breaths and dampness. Gordeau stares at the pale white back bouncing on top of him with eyes that were finally become accustomed to the darkness.  
Chaos was straddling Gordeau, who lies on his back. He puts his hands between Gordeau's legs and swings his hips up and down. Each time he dropped his hips and invited Gordeau's penis deep into him, his voice was high-pitched each time, and when he slipped out gradually, his throat makes a shuddering noise. Even though he stubbornly refused to show his face to Gordeau, or perhaps because of it, his flirtatious voice spilled out rather more honestly than usual.  
‘'Ah…, sorry, I need a break.''  
Chaos's motions, which have been slowing down since a short while ago, stopped at the halfway point. It wasn't unreasonable, for he has no physical strength inborn, and it was right after he returned from the ‘Hollow Night.'  
‘'You want to change the position?''  
It would be easier in many ways for Gordeau to move by himself, but for whatever reason, Chaos shakes his head, breathing heavily.  
While Chaos releases tension from his limbs, his inside softly and tightly wrapped around Gordeau, giving tepid pleasure. Being at a loose end, Gordeau raises his upper body lightly on his elbows and reaches for Chaos's pure white back. As he stroked it with his palm, listening to the nasal voice, he felt a rough sensation near his ribs. Gordeau wondered if it got a scratch. When he consciously touches it, a rebound that is neither muscle nor fat comes from underneath the skin.  
‘’Ah, there, it's bruised…, so it hurts…''  
“My bad."  
Gordeau made a small apology and slowly crawled his hands again, avoiding the bruise.  
Chaos, who usually hates physical labor and waits at home for Gordeau to return, had exceptionally left for this “Hollow Night" to make something sure to check on. He came home later than Gordeau did. His dark-colored sweater was wetting even darker, which made Gordeau uneasy for a moment, but it was mostly the other's blood. According to the tactician, talking without wiping the trace of the nosebleed, he wasn’t able to find the information he had been looking for, but it seems that he fought an unexpected Inbirth. Considering that his inquiry ended in failure, his blue eyes were glittering. After being managed to push him, still struggling to speak, into the bathroom, Chaos seemed to have calmed down somewhat as he came into Gordeau's bedroom. But as soon as he stepped into the room, he turned off the light switch and took Gordeau's lips. Gordeau thought he could see what looked like a lingering fire flickering in the depths of Chaos's eyes as his tongue sliced into the mouth and groped between the legs, even though it was dark.  
And so, until now, Gordeau had almost left Chaos to his own devices. Although Gordeau had been pressured at first, this was the first time Chaos had ever seduced such explicit way. So Gordeau was in the mood to let him do as he pleased.  
It was familiar to Gordeau that the elation after thrilling battles are associated with sexual desire. Or rather, it was usually Chaos who was the one who could turn that desire on the other. Even though he was getting used to dealing with Gordeau, Chaos seemed to be at a loss for his own heat.  
Gordeau stroked his index finger down the middle of Chaos's spine, which was curled up and emerging. Chaos, who began to move loosely again, shudders as he feels sexual sensation. Gordeau felt the sheets being squeezed underneath his legs.  
“Uh…w-what"  
Instead of answering the question, Gordeau traced the unevenness of the spine downward. Each time he snatches the part that was jutting out, almost breaking through the skin, there is a firmly and frustrating feeling of comfort as Chaos’s rectum tightened.  
As it was, Gordeau slid the finger down to the Chaos’s tailbone, and then to their joint that was bubbling with lotion. Chaos's anus spread out without a single wrinkle, sucking on Gordeau's penis as a sex organ rather than an that of excretory. Gordeau felt a guilty joy of being filled the lust for conquest. Chaos's anus was slightly rolled up around the edges and feverish as a wound. Gordeau traced its contours, and Chaos bends backward with a sweet, thin breath. Chaos plants himself with his soft heels floating in the air, but his legs are trembling in small increments. It seems that he is nearing his physical limit.  
Gordeau dexterously removed the bottoms of his nightclothes and underwear that had been wrinkled at his ankles.  
“Chaos,"  
“Ah, wait…!"  
When Gordeau raises himself up completely and folds his outstretched knees to sit tailor-fashion, Chaos loses his balance and escapes forward. Even though Gordeau put his arms around Chaos and held him close, Chaos's fingers still clenched the sheets, as if he is clinging to the embers of reason that he couldn't let go of. These were gently but mercilessly torn away by Gordeau.  
‘’N-no……! no, Gor, deau."  
“Don’t be afraid”  
It was not difficult for Gordeau. And he whispered to Chaos in a soothing voice. Gordeau thrusted his lips to Chaos's neck, which was shaken at least as a form of resistance. His soft, silver hair tickled Gordeau's nose and he could smell the faint scent of sweat mixed in with that of shampoo.  
Gordeau slowly intertwines his fingers with the last of Chaos's, biting the hot, blushing nape.  
“No, ah, aaaah!”  
“Fuck,"  
Gordeau breathed out gritting his teeth. Chaos's body loses the balance completely and sinks to Gordeau under its own weight at once. The body in Gordeau's arms is taken aback, tightening Gordeau spasmodically at the overpowering pleasure that continues to push up the deepest part of Chaos. Gordeau came near ejaculate, but he endured by sucking hard on the biting skin. It was a hickey that probably wouldn't go away for a few days.  
"Ah, ah…ha…"  
“Chaos," His toes, which rose completely out of the sheets, must have been left curled. Gordeau put one arm through the back of Caius's knees. He hugged the whole thin shoulder with the other arm. Chaos wouldn't be able to escape or flail no longer, but it was necessary. "May I insert deep inside?"  
"Ah! A-ah,"  
Even while asking the question, Gordeau was swaying his hips lightly, prompting the answer that had already been decided. Physically restraining him to leave him with an excuse, but only to let him choose his own final end. In doing so, the reasoning inside which keeps this tactitian trapped and protects him will this time crumble away without leaving any trace.  
''Hey,''  
Gordeau himself was beginning to lose control of himself. He thrust up the narrow at the inner of his rectum as if making doubly sure. The voice that rushed Chaos for an answer would sound terribly low.  
"Y-yes, I…, I want…you, inside…oh, of me, c-come……Aaaah!”  
The viciously erected tip of the penis entered Chaos's colon before he had made any thrusts since Chaos had asked for it. As Gordeau shuddered, shutting his eyes tightly on the pleasure of being eaten as it penetrated and was eaten as if it were a deep kiss. Then, Gordeau found himself spattered with warm splashes on his arm as he turned it forward.  
"Huh, you came without touching me, didn't you?"  
"Oh, I came, I came, then I came……! Ah, ah, ah, ah, again, ah,”  
Whether he could hear the teasing voices or not, Chaos kept letting out vowels laced with tears. Gordeau sped up his momentum, thrusting in and out of his colon repeatedly and violently.  
"Ah, ah, I'm just coming, I'm coming, I cum, cum, cum, ahhhh!"  
“Ha……h”  
Finally, unable to speak, Chaos reached out of his climax for the umpteenth time. His rectum undulated messily as he sucked the glans deep inside, and Gordeau couldn't help but let out his lust as well. Chaos collapsed backwards, so Gordeau hugged him with his chest, and lay down on his side as it was. There would be more laundry to do tomorrow, but it couldn't be helped.  
As Chaos's breathing, which had been as if drowning, calmed down, so did his rectal movements. Was it tightening because Gordeau was producing residue of sperm, or was it being squeezed out of the rest because Chaos was tightening him up? He couldn't be sure in his silly mind after the cum anymore, but it felt so good anyway that he wanted to stay inside forever.  
The sensation of the sweat getting cold awakened the consciousness that had nearly slumber. Gordeau groped for a tissue box on the side table and pulled out a few at random. First he tries to wipe Chaos's face, and then he feels the hard texture through the thin paper, reminding him of the glasses. Gordeau gently removed them and placed them on the table, and they made a metallic sound. As soon as the tissue strokes Chaos's face and belly, it's saturated with fluid. When Gordeau finished wiping it all off, he called out, “I pull it out," but there was no answer.  
"Huh, ah, ah……"  
Gordeau pull out slowly so as not to stimulate Chaos, but he lets out an unconscious, indulgent sound. So Gordeau feels like his penis, which has become soft, going to heat up again. Before his sex drive rises again, Gordeau raises his body up and take a few more tissues and wipe them down between Chaos's buttocks as well. Gordeau bundle up the rubber filled with sperm and drop it into the waste basket, along with the rolled up tissue. Nearby, he notices the remote control for the ceiling light glowing with a phosphorescent light. He didn’t know when it had flown off at some point. He got off the bed and pressed the button, and the light came on with a light beeping sound.  
“Uh…” The light reached through his eyelids, and Chaos moaned frowning. The area around his eyes, which were slowly opened, was red and swollen. His thin throat shakes the air faintly. “Gor, deau"  
Chaos tried to get up, but his body didn't seem to have the strength to do so. With a movement that was the best he could do, he moved his fingers toward Gordeau.  
“What?”  
Says Gordeau, sitting on the edge of the bed and peeking in Chaos.  
'Well…” He shields his face with his arms to escape Gordeau's gaze, in a fading voice. “It, felt…so good,"  
"Me too."  
Gordeau smiled, then removed Chaos's arm and stroked his round forehead with plastered bangs. Then Chaos opened his mouth to say something else with a somewhat thoughtful. But Gordeau covered Chaos's lips with his.  
“Hmm,"  
"You're exhausted. I'll take care of the rest and you can go asleep."  
Gordeau told that as he kept his forehead close and kept a steady pace of stroking. It wasn't long before Chaos’s breathing deepened and his long, thick eyelashes became heavy. Gordeau watched intently as his hushed blue eyes grew slightly lidded and closed over his eyelids.


End file.
